


Love Is A Battlefield

by Astronomy9913



Series: Love is a Storyline and a lot of One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Broken Harley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Harley is Clumsy, Like to much for his own good, M/M, Mischievous Michelle, POV Harley, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomy9913/pseuds/Astronomy9913
Summary: Peter gets a text from Tony telling him he has a surprise for him. When he gets to Stark Tower, Harley's first impression makes Peter storm out. Will Harley get back into Peter's good graces after breaking his web shooters? Will Peter ever give Harley a chance to speak? Will Tony have to watch his kids (NOT MY KIDS!!!) fight for the rest of their lives? Oh, and there is a field trip to Stark Tower.Or the one where Harley becomes Iron Lad, Peter gets mad at him for breaking his web shooters, and a superhero team up saves the day.(WARNING: This is a work in progress! Story line might change when I actually write it, so this summary might be flawed.)





	1. Walking the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever. I love the Parley/Parkner (whatever it's called) ship and I just needed to write something that I wanted to read.  
> I am NOT a professional, therefore my plot line and character developments might be poor. If this bothers you --> there's the door. This is and unbetaed fic, so all mistakes are mine. I am primarily writing this for myself, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.  
> This story is a work in progress so any teasers in the summary or notes are subject to change. I hope to be posting at least once a week, but no promises. Anything else? ...Not that I can think of. Enjoy!  
> Also the title is a the name of a song by Pat Benatar. The chapter title is a song by Imagine Dragons.

Peter was in his last class of the week when Mr. Stark texted him.

**Happy’s picking you up today, kid. I’ve got a surprise for you.**

Peter smiles at the text because whenever Mr. Stark says he has a surprise for him, it’s always awesome. His own lab in the Tower, vibranium to integrate into his new Spidey suit, a brand, new sports car. Ok, that last one might not be true, but Peter can dream, can’t he?

Peter tuned back into what the teacher was saying as the bell rang to signify the end of the school day.

“Don’t forget to get your permission slip signed, otherwise you won’t be able to go on Monday!” Mr. Harrington shouted above the din of students packing up and fleeing the classroom.

Peter walks out of the classroom and caught up with his best friend Ned.

“Hey, I know we were supposed to hang out today, but apparently Mr. Stark has a surprise for me.” Peter says, rubbing his left arm up and down.

Ned’s face falls for a split second before he processes what Peter said, and a smile grows on his face until it is practically blinding. “Really? What do you think it will be this time? A sports car?!”

Peter snickers as they push through the front doors of the school. “I was thinking the same thing, but I actually don’t know. And sorry about cancelling tonight.”

Ned pats Peter’s shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry about it Peter. But if it is a sports car, I better be the first one to get a ride in it. See you Monday!”

Peter laughs and waves to Ned, as he starts towards the parking lot. “Oh, you will! See you Monday!”

Peter turns around and scans for Happy’s car, when he spots a sleek, black Audi. He starts towards it with a skip in his step and when he opens the car door and slides in, he hears Happy on the phone. “Yeah, Tony, relax. I got the kid. I know. I know! We’ll be there soon.” Happy hangs up and starts driving.

Peter smiles at the rear view mirror, “Hey, Happy, was that about the surprise Mr. Stark has for me?”

Happy looks in the rear view mirror, “Hey, kid,” he grunts out. “Yeah, he won’t stop talking about it.”

Peter smiles gleefully and responds, “Sweet! I can’t wait to find out what it is!”

Happy looks back at the road and mutters under his breath, “Yeah, what IT is.”

Peter’s super hearing allows him to pick this comment up, but he pays it no mind as Happy pulls up to Stark Tower.

Peter gets out and walks through the stunning glass doors and into the lofty lobby (lofty because the ceiling is 50 feet above his head).

Peter walks by the front desk and smiles and waves at the receptionist, “Hello, Ruby.”

Ruby looks up from her desk and smiles back at Peter “Good afternoon, Peter!”

Peter’s exhilaration only grows when he steps into the elevator and hears the familiar Irish accent of Mr. Stark’s AI. “Good afternoon, Peter. The boss is waiting for you in your lab with your surprise. Do you want me to take you there?”

Peter smiles at the camera, “Yes, please. Thanks, Fri!”

“You’re welcome, Peter.” The elevator starts to move up to the 67th floor where Peter’s lab is, and his left leg shakes in anticipation.

Before the elevator doors open, Peter can hear Tony and someone else with a thick southern accent, bickering in his lab.

When the elevator dings and the doors open, the voices abruptly stop and Peter steps into his lab.

Peter noticed two things when he enters his lab. The first thing he noticed was the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy standing next to Mr. Stark. That must have been where the southern accent came from. Peter gave him a quick once over and almost blushed at how hot the guy was.

The second thing he noticed caused him to do a double take. Clutched in the hands of the hot guy, were Spider-Man’s broken web shooters. HIS broken web shooters.

Peter’s smile and blush fall right off his face and anger clouds his face as he stares at the broken web shooters. “WHAT THE –”

Mr. Stark smiled apologetically and announced pitifully, “Surprise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a Harley POV for what happened to Peter's web shooters. Let me know if I made any mistakes, and I'll try to fix them.  
> Also, I imagine the lobby of Stark Industries to be the size of the lobby of Grand Central Terminal with more gold paint and tacky decorations. Just so you know.


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's version of events leading up to the disaster of a first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Really bad, corny jokes, that might not even be a joke, that made me laugh.  
> You're welcome. An extra chapter done today (This won't always happen, so appreciate it while it lasts).  
> The title of this chapter is a song by Imagine Dragons. Pretty much every chapter title will be an Imagine Dragons song. I like them a lot.  
> Anything else I'm forgetting? Probably, but that's a problem for another day.  
> Enjoy!

Harley was surprised to find his StarkFone™ ringing. It never rang. Sure, Harley had used it to call Tony several times since he got it, along with all the other tech he got from the mechanic after the bout with the Mandarin, but this was the first time it rang.

Harley hurried to answer the phone before it can go to voicemail, nearly dropping it in his rush to grab it, “Old man?”

The scoff on the other end told Harley he was right about who had called, “Watch it kid, or I’ll hang up and you won’t hear what I’ve got to say.”

Harley smirks at the obviously empty threat and responds, “Okay, okay. What’s up?”

\----

The next day, Harley was on a plane to New York.

His mom, having heard about an amazing opportunity to work with Tony Stark, had let him go without question. His sister, Abbie, on the other hand, practically said good riddance (Harley knew she cared about him, they were siblings after all, but she was a teenager, so he was gonna let it slide).

Harley was thinking about his mom and sister as the plane pulled into JFK Airport and the passengers exited the plane in a semi-orderly fashion.

As Harley passed security and entered the main lobby of the airport, nearly tripping as he stepped on an untied shoelace, he looked around at the people waiting for loved ones and picking people up and… Happy was his name? Looked for whoever this Happy person Tony told him about.

As he scanned the crowd, Harley spotted a sign the read Harley Keener on it and noticed the person holding the sign, didn’t keep fit the name he was given, if the frown on his face said anything about the man.

Harley smirked as he walked up to the man and announced, “Happy to see me, I presume. Though I couldn’t tell by your facial expression.”

Happy smiled humorlessly, “Oh, what a joy. You’re a comedian.” Happy deadpanned and turned around and started to walk away, leaving Harley smirking as he followed behind.

“Oh, if you think that’s funny, I’ve got plenty more where that came from.” Harley grinned and he could hear Happy rolling his eyes.

Happy gets into a car and Harley slides into the back seat, “No wonder Tony like you, you and he have the same humor. Bad, worse, and just plain insulting.”

Harley beams at the statement, “Why thanks! I’m Happy you get me.”

Happy grins into the rear-view mirror and says, “We should get to the Tower in about 30 minutes, enjoy the ride!”

Harley, puzzled by the statement responds, “What are you talk--“

Happy raises the partition in the car.

“--ing about?” Harley hears the deafening silence of the back and sighs loudly. “Now I’m not happy. You’re name ain’t infectious.”

\----

Thirty minutes later, they pull up in front of Stark Tower and Harley has his face pressed against the window in pure, unadulterated glee, to try and see the top of the tower in the early morning light, as Happy lowers the partition.

“Get out, kid. Tony’s waiting for you at the front desk.” Happy states.

Harley smirks as he opens the door to get out, “Happy to be of service.”

Happy groans audibly at the pun and Harley’s smirk widens at the reaction from the mostly stoic man driving him and closes the door of the car behind him.

Harley gasps as he enters the lobby of the Stark Tower, walls and statues of Tony towering above him with each step he took (Couldn’t help but laugh at the 30+ foot statues of the old man and the tacky gold coloring of the walls).

Harley, chuckles to himself as he approaches the front desk, “You are to much, Tony.” He breathes under his breath.

“Of course, I’m too much. I’m a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. It’s a pain in the ass to say. Just like me.” Harley does NOT jump and trip over himself as Tony appears behind him with a wide smirk growing wider as he scares the boy. “Good to see you too, Tennessee.”

Harley stands up and look at the mechanic as he speaks to the receptionist, “Hey, Ruby, can you print out a level 13 ID for Harley here.”

Ruby smiles back at Tony and turns her smiles towards Harley, “Of course, Mr. Stark. It’ll just take a few minutes. I see you’ve adopted another one.” Her smile turns back into a smirk as she turns back to Tony.

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighs loudly, “Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m not adopting them.”

Harley smirks at the mechanic as he raises his left eyebrow in amusement, “Another one? How many pseudo kids do you have?”

Tony shakes his head as he turns around with the ID card in hand and walks towards the elevator, “Not you, too.”

Harley follows Tony into the elevator, after stumbling over his still untied shoelace (maybe he should tie them? Nah) and stands awkwardly besides the mechanic as the doors close.

Once the doors close, Harley asks, “So, old man,” Harley smirks as he elicits a groan from the billionaire at the, not totally inapplicable, nickname, “where are we headed?”

Tony’s face, normally stoic, brightens as a slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “We are heading to Peter’s lab. Peter is the other intern I told you about.” Tony turns to hand the ID card to Harley. “This is and all access pass to the entire building, including the living quarters on floor 111. Happy’s really big on security, so don’t lose it, because you won’t be able to get anywhere in the building without it,” Tony say the last part with a little bit of snark in his voice, as if he wouldn’t be surprised if Harley, did indeed, lose his ID card.

As the door opened Tony stepped out of the elevator at the 67th floor and Harley gawked at the enormous space that covered an entire floor of the tower.

“This is your intern’s lab?” Harley gasped in awe.

Tony snickered as Harley practically ran up and down the floor, tripping several times as he went, looking at all the awesome gadgets including the prototype Iron Boy armor that Harley paused to gasp at and went to touch it.

Tony spoke humoredly, “Stop! Don’t touch anything in this lab unless Peter or I tell you that you can. We both know how clumsy you can be.” Tony lets out a huff of laughter as Harley “AWWWWW!!!”s and drop his hands to his sides.

Harley gives Tony a dirty look as Tony continues, “Now, since you are in my care, you will be going to school. I’ve enrolled you at Midtown High and you start on Monday. Since you just got here and it is Friday, you don’t need to go to school today.”

Harley begrudgingly grunts out an, “Okay, grandpa,” as he moved away from the table. “What is this armor called anyway?” Harley asks, genuinely interested.

Tony smirks as he starts to walk away, “I call it the Iron Boy armor, considering it is built for a boy.” Then Tony looks up to the ceiling and says, “Hey, Fri? Can you alert me if the kid blows anything up?”

The AI responds in what almost sounds like a chipper tone as Harley groans, “Certainly, Boss. Anything else you need?”

Tony smiles back at Harley as he continues walking, texting someone on his phone, “Nope, that’s it FRIDAY. And kid,” Tony says to Harley, “If you need anything, just let me know, ok?”

When Tony is finally around a corner of the lab and out of earshot Harley mutters to himself, “The Iron Lad suit sounds so much better.”

Harley turns back to the Iron Boy (Iron Lad) armor and wiggles his fingers in a mischievous manner before grabbing the unfinished hand gauntlet and tries it on.

“Sweet!” Harley gasps out loud as he tests out the reflexes of the red and silver armor. “So cool.”

As Harley aims the gauntlet at the nearest wall for practice, he takes a second to look at what he would have blasted, had the gauntlets been activated. Spider-Man’s web shooters.

Harley takes a breath to come down from mini geek out he had when he saw his superhero idol’s web shooters. Harley walks towards the display and notices that there is vibranium weaved into the web shooters and Harley has another mini geek out as he takes a closer look.

Now, Iron Man was awesome an everything, Harley even knew the guy, but Spider-Man was an entirely different story. He was a superhero that helped the little people, the Abbies of the world. Ever since Spider-Man first made it onto the news, Harley had a crush on the web slinger.

Crush? What crush? Did he say crush? Because what he meant was a huge admiration for the guy, who even though he lowered his voice whenever you heard him speak, was clearly a teenager, probably not too much older than Harley was.

So, as Harley moved closer to examine his hero’s web shooters (not HIS hero, not possessive of him or anything…, you know what he means!), Harley steps on his shoelaces and flails his arms as he falls, he hears the gauntlet go off before he hits the floor.

Once Harley gets his feet under him, he looks up to where the web shooters were and finds they aren’t there. His stomach fills with dread as he looks to the floor and finds the web shooters in several large pieces and gasps in horror.

Harley groans loudly and hangs his head against the floor as he hears FRIDAY, down the hall, tell Tony, “Mr. Stark. Harley blew something up,” in a calm tone, with a slight edge of panic (it not like this doesn’t happen in this lab from time to time).

Harley can hear Tony drop something, as it clatters to the floor, and hears footsteps, softly at first, growing louder as the man approached.

When Tony emerged into to the area he had left Harley in, he found the kid on the floor, and calmly said, “What did you blow up that I specifically told you not to touch?”

When Tony stood next to the boy and found him still as can be (especially for this kid) and looked to the floor in front of the boy and gasped at the sight in front of him.

When Tony picked up the pieces and put them on the table behind Harley, he spoke, calmly at first, but as he continued, more and more panic leaked into his voice, “Did you just blow up Spider-Man’s web shooters? The ones that Peter just finished building for him? The ones that Peter was calling his masterpiece?”

Peter was gonna kill them both.

Harley looked up from the ground with guilt clouding his face as he stands, “They were Peter’s masterpiece?” Harley said guiltily, then paused. “Wait! Peter knows Spider-Man?!”

Tony shakes his head in amusement, panic still evident on his face. “Of course, that would be the more interesting question. The answers are yes.”

Harley’s pupils dilated at the fact that he might meet his cru- idol working here, and a goofy grin grew on his face before he remembered his predicament. Harley grabbed the web shooters and before he could leave to fix the gadgets, Tony grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

“Where do you think you are going with those? You already broke them once!” Tony said sternly and proceeded to tighten his grip on the lanky teen.

Harley pulled away lightly, not wanting to wreck the gadgets more than they already were and said, panicked, “If these are really Spider-Man’s, I gotta fix them before he shows up for them!”

Tony shakes his head in annoyance, “Don’t even think about it! You did enough damage for today. Give them to me, I’ll fix them. If Peter finds out, he will kill us both!”

Harley tries to pull away again, “Come on, old man! You gotta let me fix my own mistakes!”

“Stop calling me old man,” Tony grits out as he holds onto Harley. “If I let you do that, this building might become the next Chernobyl!”

“Stop being so dramatic, old man!” Harley counters. “I not going to blow up the building! Maybe a floor or two, but not the whole building!”

“Okay, I might be dramatic, but at least I’m not clumsy and blow up everything!” Tony smirks at Harley.

Harley put on a faux look of offense, “Hey! That happened once! You can’t blame ME everyti-“

The pair pause their bickering as they here the elevator ding, announcing the arriving of someone. Tony drops his hand from Harley wrist as a curly brown haired, caramel brown eyed beauty walked out of the elevator.

Harley nearly dropped the web shooters that were in his hand as he looks over the beautiful boy. _This must be Peter_ , his mind supplies. As he catches himself halfway through dropping the web shooters, he realizes, he still has the web shooters in his hands! It’s too late to hide them now and Harley just hopes that Peter doesn’t notice them.

When the smile on Peter faces falls, as is replaced with pure, unadulterated anger, Harley knew that Peter had seen the broken web shooters.

“WHAT THE-“ Peter exclaimed, and Harley winced internally at the anger in and volume of his voice.

Tony shrugged lightly, as he had an apologetic look on his face, “Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If I made any mistakes, let me know. Also, comments are always appreciated. I love answering comments, so if you comment, you will almost certainly get a response.  
> Also, this is a work in progress, I literally finished this chapter minutes before it was published, so any teasers may be changed by the time I get around to writing it.  
> That being said, next chapter is a Tony POV and encompasses the aftermath of their first meeting. Plus, Pepper Potts joins the cast! Hooray! Finally a voice of reason!


	3. Tiptoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony POV of the aftermath. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry!!!! I know I said that my posting might not be every week, but I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long! I just procrastinated writing and all of a sudden, it's three weeks later and I'm barely halfway through the chapter.  
> Just a warning, I am the king of procrastination, so this probably won't be too uncommon, but I promise I will try not to make you all wait this long again. I feel like this chapter is horrible, but I finally got it done, so I'm posting it before I forget. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, don't forget the leave comments and kudos!  
> This fic is unbetaed, so mistakes are all mine. The title is, you guessed it, another Imagine Dragons song.

Peter was fuming and Tony couldn’t blame him. He had spent weeks, staying up late in the lab after Tony had gifted him a nice chunk of vibranium, to get his suit upgraded so that he could try out the new improvements as soon as possible. And now, all that hard work was, literally, in pieces.

Peter stalked towards the pair and snatched the broken pieces of the web shooters out of Harley’s hands.

Peter turns around, web shooters in hand, when Harley tries to talk, “Look, Peter, I’m sor-“

Peter wheels around, steaming as he gets into Harley’s face. “I don’t give a fuck that you are quote unquote sorry! Do you know how long I worked on these?” Harley goes to open his mouth, but Peter snaps at him, “NO! You don’t get to talk! It took weeks to build these and now I have to start from scratch!” Peter notices the repulsors on Harley hand. “And all because you were fooling around with one of Mr. Stark’s suits!” Peter’s rage turns to sadness for a split second as he mumbled, “Spider-Man is gonna kill me.”

Peter stalks out of the lab and when the elevator doors close both Harley and Tony take a deep breath that they didn’t know they were holding. Tony chuckles as he turns to Harley, “You know, I’ve never seen the kid so mad? He is always so calm, like nothing fazes him.”

Harley wears a frown, his eyes downcast, as he turns to Tony. “So, what do I do about it?”

Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks, “That’s your problem, kid. You got yourself into this problem, you have to get yourself out.”

Tony watches as Harley leaves the lab, frustrated, and when the elevator doors close on him, Tony shakes his head and rubs his forehead, “This is going to be a long weekend, isn’t it?”

\----

Later that night, Tony knocks on Peter’s door and waits for a response, “Hey, kid. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Tony listens as there is some movement inside, but the movement makes no move to open the door. Tony waits impatiently outside of the door for another thirty seconds before he loses his patience and looks up at the ceiling, “FRIDAY, open the door.”

“Certainly, Boss.” FRIDAY responds, and as the door opens, Tony can hear a small whine from  inside the room, followed by an ‘Et tu, FRIDAY?’, before he enters the room and sits on the bed next to Peter, before the door slides closed.

“So, you got pretty mad back in the lab, huh?” Tony says, as he rubs Peter’s back in a comforting manner over the covers.

Peter looks at Tony from under the covers and gives Tony a dirty look. “That Walking Disaster destroyed my web shooters and you act like I’m overreacting?”

Tony raises he hands in mock surrender and smirks at Peter, “I never said you where in the wrong.” Tony’s voice takes a more serious tone, “I’m just saying Harley is a good kid and it was an accident. At least give him a chance to explain?”

Peter pulls the covers back over his head and mumbles out a, “We’ll see.”

Tony takes that as an end to the conversation and gets up and shaking his head as he leaves the room, knowing full well that this isn’t going to end anytime soon.

\----

Tony walks into the kitchen and finds Pepper cooking and drapes himself over her, giving an overwhelmed sigh into her neck and gives her a kiss.

Pepper chuckles as she stirs the sauce, “It went that well, huh?”

Tony picks himself up and leans against the counter as he responds, “You can tell that much from a sigh, huh?’

Pepper smirks, “No, Harley told me when I ran into him.”

Tony groans in response, “How could this happen?!” Tony says dramatically. “I planned it all out and everything, and then Harley has to be clumsy and screw it all up! They were supposed to get along!”

Pepper turned around and rubbed Tony shoulders comfortingly and smiled at him, “Relax, Tony! Things happen! In a week, they will forget about this and everything will work out!”

Tony looked into her eyes, seeming to calm down and replied, “Are you sure about this?’

Pepper rolls her eyes as she turns back to dinner, “I’m not clairvoyant Tony, but trust me, the more you meddle, the longer it will take. Boys can be very stubborn.”

Tony chuckles and rolls his eyes and mutters, “Not all boys are stubborn.”

Pepper turns around and gives him a look, “All boys. Now, dinner is ready, will you get the boys?”

Tony huffs and crosses his arms as he leaves the kitchen to fetch the boys. He approaches Peter’s bedroom and goes to knock on the door when FRIDAY interrupts, “Sorry, Boss. Peter’s not in there.”

Tony scoffs at the ceiling and says, “What do you mean he’s not in there?”

FRIDAY responds, “He said he wasn’t hungry and left via the window.”

Tony shakes his head and replies, “And how long ago was that?”

“About an hour ago, Boss.” FRIDAY responds.

“Alright, thanks for the info Fri.” Tony murmurs as he pulls out his phone to call Peter.

When the call the connects Tony says, “ Hey, Pet-” Tony stops short as he hears gunfire. “Peter, what’s going on?!”

Tony can hear heavy breathing from the other side of the call, “Sorry, Mr. Stark! I’m kinda busy right now! I’ll call you back later!” And with that the call disconnects.

Tony facepalms as he heads towards Harley bedroom. “He better be okay after all that or I’ll kill him myself.”

When Tony reaches Harley’s room, he goes to knock, but the door opens and Harley exits the room, “Hey, old man! Something smells good!”

Tony chuckles at the teens enthusiasm and responses, “Yeah, dinner’s ready.”

Harley smirks and runs past Tony towards the kitchen, “Alright!”

Tony shakes his head affectionately as he follows the kid, “Teenagers.”

\----

Harley, Pepper and Tony get ready to eat when Tony’s phone blasts “Back in Black” by AC/DC and he quickly excuses himself as he answers, “Pete, is that you?! You had me worried there buddy!”

Tony hears wind rushing past on the other line as Peter responds, “Sorry Mr. Stark, just stopped a gang from waging full-on war with the NYPD. What’s up?”

Tony smiles lightly at the nonchalance in his voice as he responses, “Kid, we are having dinner, get your butt back here.”

The wind stops as Peter’s heavy breathing fills the line. “Sorry, Mr. Stark, no can do. I’m staying with May tonight.”

Tony sighs with disappointment, “Seriously, kid? You know you will have to talk to Harley at some point, right?”

Peter sighs, “I know. But I’m gonna put it off as long as possible.”

Tony shakes his head in disapproval, but doesn’t say anything, “Alright, be safe out there, kid!”

Peter chuckles slightly, “You sound like May. See you, Mr. Stark.”

When the line disconnects, Tony heads in the dining room to find Pepper and Harley ready to eat.

“Where’s Peter?” Pepper says surprised.

Tony sits down and shakes his head, “He’s staying at May’s tonight.”

Pepper frowns and nods before she turns to her food and starts eating and Harley looks upset before his face hardens with anger, “He’s avoiding me, isn’t he?”

Tony knows that Harley was being rhetorical, but he feels the need to defend Peter, “Peter is very emotional and struggles to trust people. Don’t worry, he’ll come around eventually.”

Harley goes to eat and a mischievous smile is plastered across his face.

_ This is gonna be a very long weekend. _ Tony thinks as he takes a bite.

\----

The rest of the weekend was not fun for Tony. He had Peter complaining about the “Mischief Magnet” messing with his stuff or pulling pranks on him or getting him stuck in the elevator (which kind of impressed Tony because that elevator was designed to never get stuck, even in an emergency) and Harley was pissed off when Peter avoided him.

With Pepper in Tokyo for CEO business, Tony was stuck with two brats that were making his life a living hell. Tony could not wait for Monday when they could continue this  _ at school _ and be out of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the field trip! YAY!! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter/fic so far, and things you might want to see after the field trip. I always respond to comments, and yes, I may write whole, paragraph long, and probably awkward, responses, but don't let that deter you from commenting. Love you all for reading!


	4. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the field trip. Multiple POVs this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I waited so long to post the last chapter, I owed you guys an extra one. I literally just finished this chapter, so the next one will be done, who knows when. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this extra chapter! Make sure to leave kudos and comments! I'll always respond to comments.  
> This fic is unbetaed, therefore all mistakes are mine. As you might have guessed, the chapter title is an Imagine Dragons song. It's almost like I'm obsessed!

Peter woke up early on Monday and snuck out of his bedroom at SI, knowing that IT was not going to school today because of the field trip, and got dressed before putting on his Spider-Man suit with his old web shooters (he can thank IT for that!) and grabbed his backpack before grabbing a pop-tart and swinging out of the window to get to school. 

Peter had always loved swinging, it gave him a sense of calm that nothing else could give, especially with-

_ No Peter, just focus on swinging. _ Peter thought as his thoughts drew dangerously close to IT.

On his way to school, Peter stopped three muggings, two potential murders, and one car accident. 

Peter loved being Spider-Man. He saved so many people, without even trying that hard. It was the perfect job for a person like Peter: someone who couldn’t just stand by and watch as someone got hurt.

Peter dropped into an alleyway not to far from his school and took off the suit before walking into school. Peter dropped off his backpack in his locker and brought the permission slip to class, where he sat down next to Ned and MJ. 

Ned smiles at Peter and exclaims, “Are you as excited for this field trip as I am?”

Peter shrugs and chuckles slightly, “I was too busy wondering what the surprise from Mr. Stark was that I don’t even know where we are going.”

Ned rolls his eyes in amusement, “Of course you were. So, how was the surprise anyway? You never said.”

Peter’s slight smile evaporated, “We will never speak of IT again.”

Ned’s eyes bulge slightly as he receives Peter’s response while MJ sits there, reading her book unfazed. “Okay, I’m guessing that means it was bad. Well, cheer up because we’re going to-”

MJ pipes up without even looking away from her book, “Don’t tell him. Let him figure it out. He’ll figure it out in an hour anyway.”

Ned stops and shrugs as Peter pouts. “Seriously. MJ? Do you like seeing me being tortured?” MJ looks up at him with a wicked smile. “Okay, sorry I asked.”

Peter looks towards the front of the class as Mr. Harrington tells the class to settle down and hand in their permission slips. Peter hands his in and as they board the bus, Peter wonders what’s in store for him on this field trip

\----

Harley wakes up late, since he didn’t have to be at school today because Tony forgot that there was a field trip today and there was really no reason to go in.

He sleepily wanders into the kitchen and grabs a bowl of cereal, before sitting down in front of the TV while he ate breakfast.

About twenty minutes later, Tony walks into the kitchen, even more zombie-like than Harley and poured himself a comically large cup of coffee and sits next to Harley. “So, kid. Are you finally gonna stop being childish and actually talk to Peter, or are you gonna keep being a pain in my ass?”

Harley gives Tony a half-dirty look (it’s too early in the morning, give him a break!). “It’s not my fault! Peter won’t let me get a word in! I’ve tried, but” Harley looks at his feet and blushes lightly, “he won’t even stay in the same room as me for more than a minute.”

Tony smiles softly at Harley, “Keep trying, kiddo. He’ll come around eventually.”

Harley looks at Tony, practically broken and speaks softly, as if even saying it out loud will shatter the possibility, “Do you really think so?”

Tony opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by FRIDAY, “Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but Peter has just entered the building… through the front door.”

Tony raises an eyebrow in surprise at the ceiling, before turning to Harley with the same eyebrow raised, this time in question, “Well, this is your chance kiddo.”

Harley looks at Tony nervously, before taking a deep breath to muster the courage to say, “FRIDAY-”

\----

A sense of dread falls upon Peter as the bus pulls up to Stark Tower. He can’t be here. Anywhere but here!

“Ready to be exposed for the liar you are, Parker!” Flash yells as he gets off the bus, but Peter could care less. Flash is the least of his problems right now.

As MJ and Ned start to leave the bus, and being the last ones off, they turn to notice Peter staring at the Tower, frozen in place.

“Peter, are you coming?” Ned inquires.

Peter shakes his head and MJ sighs as she drags Peter off of the bus, “Come on, you big dork. Whatever is going on with you and Tony is not going to ruin this for me.”

Peter shakes it off as he is pulled off of the bus, “Wait. What do you mean ruin it for you?”

MJ smiles wickedly and responses, “You’ll see.”

Peter shrugs away the chills of that interaction with MJ as the three of them join the rest of the class as they enter the lobby.

Upon entering the lobby, everyone but Peter, MJ, and Ned gawked at the sheer size of space as the group walked towards a smiling woman wearing a stunning red dress.

When the class stopped and the woman got their attention, she smiled wider and began to speak, “Welcome, everyone! You must be the Midtown High group! It’s nice to meet you all! My name is Ruby and I’ll be your tour guide today!”

Peter smiled at Ruby, one of the only people that had been nice to Peter since the beginning, as she led the group towards the security scanners.

“This is just a precaution, so that we can monitor who comes in and out of the building. I mean, some of the Avengers live here, so we have to be extra careful. Anyway, you will need these ID Cards to get past security and really go anywhere in the building.” Ruby said as she starts to hand out the ID Cards.

Everyone looks at the ID Cards they received and someone says, “So what is this two on the card for?”

Ruby smiles and answers, “I’m glad you asked! In the Tower, there are different authorizations that allow you to different areas and floors of the building. Level 1 is for press and media, Level 2 is for tour groups, such as yourselves, Level 3 is for janitorial staff that work on Floors 1-66, Level 4 is for janitorial staff that work on Floors 67 and up, Level 5 is for frequent visitors, Level 6 is for low-level interns, Level 7 is for higher-level interns and research assistants, Level 8 is for junior researchers, Level 9 is for senior researchers, Level 10 is for longtime or very important personnel, VIPs if you will, Level 11 is for the Avengers that don’t stay at the Tower frequently, Level 12 is for the Avengers that live primarily here at the Tower, and Level 13, the highest level, is reserved for Mrs. Potts, Mr. Stark, and their adopted children- I mean, Mr. Stark’s personal interns.” Ruby chuckled at her ‘mistake’ and winked at Peter when she said this, causing Peter to blush slightly.

The class stares in awe as Ruby starts to pass through the scanner. They startle as FRIDAY speaks when Ruby passes through, “Ruby Nightingale, Level 10, tour guide. Good morning, Mrs. Nightingale, welcome back.”

Ruby chuckles and tells the class, “My apologies, this is FRIDAY, the Tower’s AI.” She turns to the ceiling, “Good morning, FRIDAY!”

As the class stares in awe at the ceiling, one student passes through the scanner to get them started, “Betty Brant, Level 2, tour guest.” FRIDAY says.

Peter stays to the back of the group with Ned and MJ, dreading this part because a) everyone in his class will hear (Honestly, this wouldn’t be so bad if Peter wasn’t sure Friday would say something super embarrassing) and b) Mr. Stark would know that he was in the building once he went through the scanners.

Peter ignores Flash’s jeers as he passes through the scanners, leaving just MJ, Ned, and Peter.

Just as Ned starts to step towards the scanners, Mr. Harrington says, “Wait, you forgot to give the three of them ID Cards.”

Ruby looks at Mr. Harrington and smiles wider, “It’s okay, they have their own ID Cards.”

Ned walks through the scanners and the class pauses as they hear FRIDAY say, “Ned Leeds, Level 5, frequent visitor. Welcome back, Mr. Leeds.”

Ned smiles at the ceiling and responses, “Thanks, FRIDAY. And it’s Ned.”

The AI replies, “Of course, Ned.”

MJ is the next to go through the scanners. “Michelle Jones, Level 5, frequent visitor,” the AI states, “Welcome back, MJ. Boss wanted me to remind you not to touch anything. We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

MJ smirks at Tony’s message and smiles innocently at the ceiling, “Of course! I wouldn’t even dream of it!”

FRIDAY responds in what almost sounds like a sarcastic tone, “That is so comforting to hear.”

The rest of the class starts to murmur as Peter grudgingly walks up to the scanners.

“Peter Parker, Level 13, Mr. Stark’s kid- personal intern. Apologies, seems I had a slight mal-” FRIDAY starts to say.

“WHAT?!” Flash shouts and the rest of the class are stunned silent.

“-function. Welcome back, Peter! Boss has been alerted that you have entered through the front door... for a change. Is there anything that you need?”

Peter turns to the camera and smiles shyly, “Thanks, FRIDAY. No, I’m good, but thanks for the concern.”

“Of course, Peter! After what happened this weekend with-” FRIDAY starts with almost a jovial tone.

“Thanks, FRIDAY! That’s enough!” Peter says desperately.

“Of course, Peter! Have a great day!” FRIDAY says.

Peter sighs at the close call and turns to see the rest of his class looking at him with total surprise, and Ruby, MJ, and Ned, who look at Peter fondly.

Peter shrugs and smiles, “I told you all that I was an intern here.”

Ruby chuckles and tries to corral the group when FRIDAY speaks up again, “I apologize for the interruption, but Peter, Mr. Keener has a message for you.”

Peter groans as the rest of the class turn their attention back to him. “Who is Mr. Keener, Fri?” Peter asks politely with a slight smile on his face.

“Harley” the AI responses cautiously.

Peter’s smile and politeness dissolve at the sound of his name, “What does IT want?” Peter asks with contempt.

FRIDAY replies, “Mr. Keener wishes to speak with you when you are next able. He wishes to-”

“Thanks, Fri!” Peter cuts the AI off. “Can you please tell IT, absolutely not! There is no way that will happen anytime this century!”

“By the terminology of your use of the word IT, am I to assume that IT refers to Mr. Keener?” the AI asks.

Peter nods stoically, “Yes.”

FRIDAY is silent for several seconds and Peter turns back towards his class, when FRIDAY speaks up, “Mr. Keener would like to know if that means that there is a chance next century?”

Peter groans and rolls his eyes as he ignores the question and tries to get everything back on track.

“I will assume that from your response, that the answer is no.” FRIDAY states and falls silent.

As the tour starts to head to the elevator and back on track, Betty says, somewhat loudly, “It’s like watching a real-life soap opera!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Part 2 of the trip is next! I have no idea which POVs are happening, don't ask. I'll figure it out as I go. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I promise I don't bite!


	5. Working Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Field Trip. Plus Harley has more on his mind than Peter (that's not true, but pretend it is?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry that this chapter is so late. Procrastination plus the start of school don't mix well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had the Harley section of this planned since I re-watched Iron Man for the umpteenth time and I had to include it. Might make a one-shot of Harley learning from, or more accurately, not learning from Tony's mistakes, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want to read that by leaving comments and I'll write it.  
> I don't know when I will get the chance or the drive to write another chapter so I can't promise anything.  
> In case you couldn't guess, the chapter title is a song by Imagine Dragons. From now on, you should just assume that the chapter title is a song by them unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!

Harley groans as FRIDAY gives him the bad news. Harley turns and sees the look of pity on Tony’s face and jumps up from his seat, “I’m not gonna do this anymore. Ball’s in Peter’s court.”

Tony smiled at Harley with a proud father expression written on his face and as he opens his mouth to say something, Harley cuts him off, “Thanks, old man, but I don’t need you’re inspiring words of wisdom that is totally a veiled slight on my character. I’ve got things to do.”

Tony grumbles as Harley walks out of the kitchen with a purpose for the first time in what seemed like forever, “I’m not an old man. This is why Peter’s my favorite.”

Harley ignores Tony’s comment as he walks into the elevator and tells FRIDAY where to take him.

\----

As Peter’s group calms down from the “incident,” the group follows Ruby into the Avengers museum, and Peter filters back into the back of the group with the rest of friends. 

Ruby stops the group and speaks up, “Welcome to the Avengers museum! We have about 35 minutes before we have to move on, so instead of me directing you around the museum, you guys can wander around by yourselves. We will meet back here in thirty minutes. Until then, enjoy the museum!”

As the group starts to break up, MJ, Ned and Peter stay where there were and Ned and MJ turn to Peter. “Okay, what was that back there?!” Ned whisper yells. “That was not you! What the heck happened that has you like this?”

Peter crosses his arms and huffs slightly as he looks in a different direction than his friends, “I was nothing. I just had a disagreement with another of Mr. Stark’s interns.”

MJ stares at him curiously and her gaze makes Peter squirm under it, “I don’t know.” MJ analyzes, “You never get this angry, not for anything. This feels like you are misappropriating your emotions, and that has you on edge.” 

MJ pauses as Peter tries not to squirm too much under her gaze. She smiles and her face lights up with mischief, “Oh! I see! You like this intern, don’t you?”

Peter huffs again, but can’t look MJ in the eyes as he responses, “Not a chance. I can’t stand them.”

MJ’s smile drops and she shrugs with a hint of mischief in her eyes, “Whatever. What’s his or her name?”

Peter shakes his head in annoyance, “I told you I can’t stand him! I’m not going to tell you his name!”

MJ smirks at Peter as she says, “So, this intern is a guy, huh?”

Peter sputters losing his composure for all of two seconds before he mutters, “Whatever, I’m not talking about this.”

MJ shrugs as she starts to walk away from the two of them, “Fine, but I’m not done finding about this mysterious intern of yours!”

Peter groans, “He’s not mine!”

Ned nudges Peter. “Are we gonna follow her or just stand here awkwardly?”

Peter sighs in defeat, “Fine. MJ! Wait up!”

\----

Harley lifts his welding mask and smiles as he looks on his project with pride. Tony walks in the lab and looks over Harley’s shoulder (Not over his shoulder because Tony is way too short for that, but you get the point) and nods approvingly. 

“Not a bad skeleton for the suit, kid.” Tony says as Harley starts to fit the skeleton to his body. 

Harley beams at Tony as he put the last piece of the skeleton on, “Thanks, Tony! I was just about to run a system check. You want to watch?”

Tony tosses his head back and forth in indecision before he responds, “Sure. Why not? I have time.”

Harley continues to beam as he punches some final code into the tablet connected to the skeleton. “Alright, voice controls, active. Systems check. Hydraulics, good. Power source, stable. Energy output, acceptable. Electronic connectivity, check. Everything looks good. Let’s start repulsors at 10% power for thrust and achieve liftoff.”

Tony’s eyebrows go up at that and speaks up, “Hey, kid. Don’t you think that 10% power is too much for a test run?”

Harley turns to Tony and rolls his eyes at him, “Relax, Tony! I know what I’m doing!”

Tony sighs and holds his hands in surrender, “Alright. Gotta take the training wheels off at some point.”

Harley beams at Tony, the approval of his mentor meaning the world to him, and turns back to his station to prepare for the launch. “Alright 10% power to repulsors in 3, 2, 1…”

As the repulsor come online Harley smiles, wider than Tony had ever seen him smile, for a split second before a look of horror fills his face as the skeleton launches him off the ground flipping him upside-down before he slams into a nearby wall and the power to the skeleton cuts out and Harley falls to the floor facing the ceiling.

The lab is silent before Dum-E uses the fire extinguisher on Harley, covering him in foam and smoke.

While Harley’s vision starts to come into focus, he sees Tony with a frown on his face looking over him (wait, his head’s upside-down, he’s smirking at me, that jerk!) before he speaks, “I was trying to warn you this might happen. Don’t worry this happened to me the first time too. You’ll get the hang of it.”

Harley groans in pain as he starts to get up from the floor. Tony starts to walk away as he says, “Take a break, kiddo. You’re gonna be hurting for a few hours. Trust me, you will feel it for weeks if you don’t.”

Harley shakes his head and stands up shakily as he watches Tony enter the elevator as the doors close behind him. As the elevator dings, Harley yells, “FRIDAY! I need to see the video of Tony’s first time in the skeleton of his suit! Please tell me you have it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is more field trip and probably more.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they make writing this fic so much more fun.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I'll try to get it out before October.  
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I hope you all enjoyed this story/series!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this you are either really enjoying this fic or are just reading the notes (I'd prefer the former). Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this fic. Feel free to leave kudos and comments. I will always respond to any comments.  
> Honestly, this is a first time fic for me, so any advice is appreciated. I love you all for reading, so thank you for sharing this experience with me!


End file.
